ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokonoe
Kokonoe is a scientist of Sector Seven and is the supporting character of BlazBlue series. In Continuum Shift, Kokonoe hosts her own okami series alongside Litchi's, Help Me Professor Kokonoe!. Biography The Legacy of Kokonoe *''BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Kokonoe appears as a fairly young adult catgirl with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in her lab. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip. Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual Kaka jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles, and is never without her trademark lollipop. The over-sized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire is completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka Clan wears, but with no vamp, allowing her to take them off almost reflexively as her story mode render shows her barefoot in one of her feet. When she was young, she had short hair and kept it in a pigtail, and wore the same yellow ribbon that she wears as an adult. She also did not wear spectacles. In terms of clothing, she wore a jacket similar to Taokaka's except with the hood down, and with a black collar. Personality Kokonoe is a rather serious and cynical woman with no regard for emotions, and always strives for Tager to complete his missions without fail; however, she can on rare occasions be quite personable, mostly around her creations. She's displayed and perceived as cranky and foul-mouthed most of the time. She and Taokaka possess a few similar personality traits, something that most note as "more in common than they realize", due to their impatient nature and short attention span. She has some traits of her father and her mother. Theme Song Kokonoe's theme is "Science Fiction" from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma. Sprites Trivia *Kokonoe's birthday, April 18, is Invention Day. *During an interview for Chronophantasma, Jubei, Saya, and her were hinted to be playable characters in the home console version of the game. *Kokonoe could be the most perverse (or at very least foul mouthed) out of the entire cast. During Rachel's gag ending in Continuum Shift, Kokonoe lists out an almost impressively long description of what she'll do to Ragna (whom she was smitten with because of the Spectacles of Eros Ragna had on) that are all bleeped out with some of the names of Ragna's attacks. Also in Teach Me, Miss Litchi! (Calamity Trigger version), Kokonoe even said that she would put a rocket mechanism on his "GIGANTIC TAGER!"/"GAUNTLET HADES" (a blatant reference to between his legs). *In Rachel's's "gag" ending, after Bang's exclamation, Kokonoe mentioned it as it were "a million voices crying in anguish, and were suddenly silenced." This line may be familiar to Star Wars fans; in A New Hope, Obi-Wan Kenobi exclaims almost exactly the same line after the Death Star blew up the planet Alderaan. *In Continuum Shift's Story Mode, every time a character chooses a bad ending path, that character would appear in a segment called "Help Me! Professor Kokonoe!", where Kokonoe would give each characters advice on which to choose their path to the true ending. Gallery Illustrations Kokonoe_cs.png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Kokonoe_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Story Artworks Kokonoe_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Default Pose Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Non-human Characters Category:Beastkin Characters Category:Sector Seven Members Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Born in April Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2012 Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters